Love & Monsters
by magicneverends xx
Summary: Percy and Annabeth live out their normal lives as the jock and the nerd, on opposite ends of the spectrum. Will they get together? Or forever be apart?
1. Chapter 1

**This my first fanfic so no hate please! It's set in our normal (well as normal as it can be), modern-day world. No demigods, monsters, or gods. Percy's a popular jock that's struggling to get by with his mom (Sally) and he's trying to hide this from his rich, popular friends. Annabeth's is an (please don't kill me) insecure and nerdy girl, unnoticed by few outside her friend group. And then there's a few more but I guess I should leave that for the story :) Constructive criticism appreciated and please review. Rated T for now, possibly M in later chapters.**

Percy's POV:

"Sup bro"

"Haven't seen ya' in a while"

"See you on Friday" (A/N: Did I forget to mention Percy was a player? Whoops)

I was striding through high school greeted by everyone in the hallway. Senior year and I can finally get out of this dump. But man was it good to be popular. I've spent my entire summer hanging out with my buds and dating girls. It couldn't get better. Senior year would be fine and SAT's would be a breeze. IT WAS TIME TO CHILL! But if I want to have a good year I'm going to have to keep my AP Greek History classes a secret (A/N: Yeah I know that's too smart for Seaweed Brain but how else is he supposed to meet Annabeth?).

Annabeth's POV:

"Have you read that book?"

"It was amazing!"

"Are you kidding? I mean a few more metaphors and-"

As I listened to my friends debating over a book, I realized how nerdy we really were. But I guess that's just who we are. This year would be so much fun. We had already taken our SAT's and gotten near perfect scores (and our egos haven't yet deflated) so it was time to really enjoy ourselves! It was going to be an exciting year!

**Sorry it wasn't long. Updates on the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Didn't want to delay too long! Warning: Cheesiness ahead (I'll try my best to get rid of it in the next chapters :)Hope you enjoy!**

Percy POV:

The day had just whizzed by and it was time for AP Greek History! Wow, I'd never thought I could be this excited for a class, but after all, it **was **the last period of the day. I rushed past a group of girls trying to get to the classroom. I heard books falling on the floor and turned my head in confusion.

Annabeth POV:

Ugh! Some guy had just shoved into me and made me drop my books. I have such good friends, I thought as they rushed to help me. Luke handed my Agatha Christie book and I looked into his beautiful blue eyes... And his tousled blonde hair. He was just so... perfect. Woah! Where'd that thought come from? I knew he had just broken up with his girlfriend of two years. I gathered my books and headed to class with the rest of my friends.

Percy POV:

I regretted not helping that girl pick up her books after I shoved into her, but I didn't want to be late on the first day. As she entered the room I recognized her immediately and rushed over.

"Sorry about pushing you in the hallway earlier." I could see the look of disdain in her face, "It's fine."

"Everyone sit in your sits," Chiron strained his voice to be heard over his crowd of students. "I'm the teacher, Chiron. Welcome to your first day of Greek History!" Some smartass from the back of the class yelled, "You mean_Mr. _Chiron." I wanted so badly to turn around scream at the person who spoke, "I'm sure he knows his own name," but I knew I had to keep my head down. My friends, no matter how brainless, would probably start to wonder what my last period class was. Couldn't have word getting out that I was in an AP class.

Annabeth POV:

The jock who'd had bumped into me was surprisingly in my AP class. Even more surprising, he'd apologized! I thought it was sweet of him to care. Onto more relevant topics, the teacher, Chiron introduced himself. From the back of the room, I called out the question all my friends wanted to ask, "Do you mean _Mr. _Chiron?" He politely responded that "Chiron" was fine and continued to introduce Greek history. The bell rang and I popped out of class. I hope we'll do Greek mythology sometime soon!

Percy POV:

After an enjoyable (I won't repeating that again!) class period, the bell rang and I rushed out of the classroom hoping that my basketball team mates wouldn't see where I was. As I slammed my locker shut, I found myself thinking about the blonde-haired girl I'd bumped into. When you thought about it she was actually really pretty. What am I thinking? If I was caught with her I ridiculed for the rest of high school!

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
